New Leader
by Puldoh
Summary: CONTINUED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND! What would happen if someone took over leadership while Leo was gone to the Amazon? Who would you think would be able to be leader? What would Splinter and Leo think when Mikey decides things needs to change and steps up as their new Leader?
1. Chapter 1

Mikey laid in his bed, waiting. He knew what he was waiting for. He expected it every night since Leo was supposed to return. His soft foot steps across the floor. His soft smile and his smooth voice. Consoling, giving comfort. But every night, Mikey would fall asleep before it would come true.

It was another day. Another day without Leo. And he knew things were changing. Leo left them. Left them all alone. Without him.

Mikey knew things were going to change. He saw it every day. More and more Splinter went and stayed in his room. Only coming out to watch TV, no longer even training them. Like he had nothing left to fight for now that Leo was gone.

And Raph, he barely spoke, his rage was absolute. He would take off angry and pissed. Yelled at them for the smallest reason, and challenged everything that Don tried to say as a leader.

Then there was Don. Who tried to stay in command, but life got in the way. Splinter started to get sick. Started to get worse. And they needed to make money. Mikey knew it would be hard and stressful, but Don was working, so he thought he could help.

Mikey knew he could work. He wanted to for a long time. He had an idea for Cowabunga Carl. To start working at Birthday parties and whatnot. He knew he could make a lot of money doing it. Those kind of parties went for about 200-400 dollars a party. Or sometimes, if he had to do it longer, almost 500. But then it got too popular, and he became swamped. Parties every day. How tired he got. Just so tired.

But he had to do it. Splinter was sick, and he needed medicine, and the medicine cost so much. How much Mikey missed Leo. He wanted him to come home. Get them back together.

Don would stay up so late on the phone, IT tech line. Of course his brother was smart enough to do that, but geez, he missed spending time with his family. No one wanted to do anything together. At first, Mikey tried getting them to eat together at a set time. Then Don would get phone calls during dinner, then Raph started skipping dinner, choosing to come home at a later time. And then Splinter just came out and grabbed his dinner, choosing not to sit at the table but to stay in his room.

Mikey felt very alone.

Everything changed, and not for the better. He scoffed at the idea that Leo left to become a better leader. All in turn, everything fell apart. No one was willing to step up. And with Leo gone for 4 months now. He knew things had to change.

He was angry and pissed and livid that things were so wrong at home. He worked long hours every day, only to have his money taken by Don without so much as a thank you and a laugh from Raph who may be home at the time.

Enough was enough.

If Don couldn't stand up and say something, then he was going to.

He was ticked, and yelled more, anger filled his insides, all directed at his brother, where it belonged. He was only supposed to be gone for 3 months. That's all, but now, he decided to extend his pilgrimage for awhile longer. He didn't know when he would be back, just later.

* * *

Mikey woke up one day, exhausted and tired. But he was determined. He sniffed the air, and could smell that Don was up. That was good, that way he could have Don there. Sitting up, he went and quickly took a shower. Knowing that by now, they usually would be in the dojo, he went there. It was strangely silent and seemed cold and wrong. But he would change that.

He worked hard, changing and cleaning everything. He remained silent. Concentrated. He started doing his katas. Silently, he built it up, till he was at his complex katas. The ones they used to do before everything went to shit. Hearing a sound at the entrance of the dojo, he saw Raph's curious and eager eyes, but they dimmed when they saw who it was.

Mikey sighed, "What do you want Raph?" he said tiredly.

Raph shrugged, "Was just wondering who was in here, that's all. Whatcha doing in here lamebrain."

Mikey growled at the insult, "I'm training. What does it look like? Want to spar, or has it been so long that you've grown rusty."

Raph growled, pulling his Sai's out, "Oh come off it Mikey, you can' eva beat me!" and he launched himself across the dojo, Sai's outward.

Mikey and Raph sparred for a good 20 minutes before Mikey had enough. He was taking it very easy, wanting to see how good Raph still was, and noticed he had started to leave himself open in various positions, and knew that needed to be addressed. Twisting and falling to the ground, he kicked Raph hard in the leg, and watched him buckle.

Raph let out a angry yell when he realized he lost, and gruffly said, "That don't change nuthin Mike!" and was about to get up.

Mikey pushed him back down, "No Raph, it does change things. I didn't know you were getting lax. Your leaving yourself open Raph. That's dangerous. You will stay here, start on your katas and we'll spar again."

Raph jumped up, "Who the Hell made you the leada'? You ain't Nuthin, got that?"

Mikey had enough, and he quickly knocked the Sai's from his hands and shoved him to the ground, "NO, I may be nothing to you Raphael, but I had enough of this bullshit! I get it, You miss him. But taking it out on us isn't working. Now I kicked your ass. And until you can pin me, then you are going to start training, GOT IT!?" he said shoving Raph again, making his point.

Raph opened his mouth to say something but Mikey got up, a disgusted look on his face, "You know what Raph, if you really want to leave then go. It must piss you off that you can't even beat me! I'm tired of your attitude. And I am changing things now. Now start on your katas Raphael, and don't even think of going to your room."

Raph couldn't believe Mikey had just told him off. Mikey. His little brother. He sounded and acted a little like Leo and Raph put together. He felt strange, like he had to listen, and wondered if he should. Obviously Mikey was trying to change things, and who knows, maybe its for the best. He started on his katas.

Mikey left the dojo, hearing Don sleeping in his lab. He was tired of Don staying up all night. Its not like he could no longer do that during the day, after all, he worked all day, Splinter only came out for food and his stories, and Raph was either AWOL or sleeping.

Shaking Don awake, he said, "Put your phone on Voicemail for 2 hours."

Don shook his head, "I can't Mikey, I need to work." and he glanced around, seeing the clock, his eyes widen, "Mikey, its like 5 in the morning."

Mikey sighed, rubbing his face, "I know it is. I'm changing everything. I'm tired of this. Of how we are. Since you won't stand up, I'm taking over. Get into the dojo now. We are going to practice this morning."

"What? Mikey, we aren't going to practice. I have too much work to do and besides, you won't be able to get Raph to go in there." Don said as Mikey dragged him toward the dojo.

"Raph's already inside Donnie, and you need this. You're up all night, you don't get a break from machines and computers and science and all that stuff, and this will relax you. Every morning, we are going to spar and practice. No matter what! Got that!" Mikey said sternly, shoving Don into the dojo.

"Hey brainiac, guess you got shanghaied by Mikey too eh?" Raph's voice said amused.

Don's mouth opened, "What? How….how did hell did he get you in here? You never listened to me!"

Raph sighed, "He beat me and said I can't leave because I've been leaving myself open. I kinda wanna see what the Hell he is doing anyway."

Don's mouth opened and he turned to Mikey, "Look Mikey, I know you're upset about everything going on lately but Splinter is not going to let us train, practice and go out on patrols anymore."

Mikey glared, "I will deal with Splinter Don. You didn't want the leadership role, and Raph resents Leo too much to do anything. I'm going to change things. This needs to stop. We need to learn to rely on each other like we used to. We need to learn to be a team again."

Raph's mouth open, "And when Leo comes back? What if you're a better leada' then him, what then?"

Mikey sighed, feeling anger and pain. "If I am a better leader than Leo, then you two will decide who is better. But this needs to change. Look, I know I'm the youngest and I'm low on the chain here, but I'm the only one who is trying to do something. Raph, you go out because you can't stand to see all of us here but no Leo. You're pissed off at him, and you don't know how to vent your anger. We're going to deal with it." he said, giving Raph his attention.

Raph was surprised and a little shocked that Mikey knew that he was feeling that. Mikey turned to Don, "You hate the fact that Splinter is sick and Raph doesn't listen to you, you feel out of control so you immerse yourself in your Phone line and science crap. Look, I know you are worried and scared about Splinter, but we're working on it. We just need to change the pace. Alright?"

Don nodded dumbly. He was shocked by Mikey's obvious change. They started slowly, working on their easier katas before going further and working on more advance forms. Trying to get muscles into the right way of feeling.

Mikey instructed them, he was just as good as Leo, he just hadn't applied himself. Then they heard a angry voice from the door, "What is the meaning of this?" It was Splinter.

Mikey sighed, turning back to their father, "Take a break guys, I need to talk with Splinter."

They looked at each other, worried. But they stopped and grabbed some water. Don went and handed out vitamins.

* * *

Mikey walked up to Splinter and asked to speak in his room. Splinter nodded, and they knelt down, facing each other. "I want to know why you are training. I have forbidden trips to the surface."

Mikey sighed, "Look sensei. You can't do that. Frankly, I don't know why we should just stop. We were protecting this city for a few years before Leo left, what is so different now?"

Splinter looked at his youngest, seeing the weariness in him, the serious gleam in his eyes.

"Leo left on his pilgrimage with our hearts and love with him. We waited patiently, knowing he needed to do this to be a better leader. But he was the one who chose not to come back. Not us. We would have gladly welcomed him back, but he didn't." Mikey pushed down the anger, the hatred, the pain of Leo's betrayal, and pushed it aside, steeling it away so he didn't have to deal with it.

Focussing on their father, he spoke firmly, "All our lives, you taught us that the 4 of us will have a strong bond. One that can't be broken. When Leo refused to return, that bond that was barely hanging on shattered. It hurts. It really does, knowing he refused us." Mikey said.

Splinter sighed, "He is your brother, he knows what he is doing is best."

Mikey sighed, frustrated, "No Sensei. He is not doing what is best for all of us. He is doing what is best for him. He got a taste of freedom. Something we haven't had yet. He is going to be able to grow up and away from us with the knowledge that he can survive on his own. No sensei, what he is doing is not best. Not for us."

Splinter scowled, hating to hear fault among his eldest son, "So you plan to lead the clan? I forbid it. You cannot take Leonardo's place."

Mikey shook his head sadly, "I am not taking his place. I am taking my place. I am bringing my family together, before Leo wrecks what hold we have left. He chose to leave to be a better leader. A leader should have come back on time, instead of continuing to run. I want my brothers back, and I am going to lead them since you refuse to see that Leo is not all that perfect."

Splinter looked up, "Leonardo is your brother and I put him as leader of this clan."

Mikey stood up, growling angrily, "No you didn't. You gave the title of leader to Don, someone who did not even want it. You should have given it to Raph, but no, a test for Don. Why would you give Don the title when you know he strives to be more? He is smart, kind, cunning. He should have been second in command to Raph. Raph has passion and control. Yes, he's angry, but why wouldn't he be. We all show our anger, he just shows it more. There is nothing wrong with Raph, you chose to bypass the chain of command and ruin the hold."

Mikey stood up, and looked down at Splinter, "We were a chain of 5 here. We were strong even if we had weak points. Then Leo left, our chain was broken. Then you left and it shattered. Now I am attempting to restore a bond that needs to be repaired, or this is going to kill us all. Now, I am going to train with my brothers, and we will start patrolling when we are not busy. I am going to devise a schedule. You may forbid this sensei, but you are no longer in a place to stop us. You gave that up when you gave up on us. You saw that we weren't nothing without Leo, and until he comes back, we won't be nothing. That much is clear."

* * *

Outside the door, Raph and Don were listening, knowing it was wrong but they wanted to know what was going on.

"Wow, I didn't think Mikey had it in him to talk like that to Sensei." Don commented.

Raph gave a small smile, "I know, but he's never been afraid to say what was on his mind."

Don scoffed, "Since when? He always lies or make up things to avoid getting out of trouble."

Raph sighed, "Donnie, did it ever occur to you that we stopped listening and automatically thought the worst? Why do you think I started easing' up on him….we never really paid attention to him. Look at that, he's a mini Leo. He's acting like a leader. We would never had seen it."

Don agreed, "I know. I can see that. I wonder why he is acting like this anyway….I thought he was dealing with Leo being gone, and us being split up."

Raph shrugged, "Well, none of us dealt with it really….look at him. He's the youngest, the one we tried to protect….its just seems like when Leo left, we forgot we were family."

Don nodded, "I know, we all broke apart. It seems stupid now though. We should have seen what was going on….we should have seen that we were growing apart."

Raph nodded, and then heard raised voices, and went to the door to listen some more.

* * *

Mikey was getting frustrated talking with Splinter. "Look sensei. We are growing up. One day, we will go our separate ways. Being here, now, is making it happen sooner than it should. You made Leo leave to be a better leader. What kind of leader abandons his family because he got a taste of freedom? What kind of leader stops writing letters to let his family know he is alright? Don't you see sensei, Leo gave up being a leader when he refused to come home. Don doesn't want to be leader, his goals in his life are being a scientist. Raph has passion and loyalty only when he knows they are doing the right thing."

Mikey started to pace, his anger growing. "Raph knows that we protected this city for 3 years now. 3. How can we just stop protecting this city? Let crime grow? Its not right. You know its not right. You're just angry that Leo did not return. You are punishing us for Leo's choice."

Splinter glared, "I am not punishing you for Leonardo's choice to extend his pilgrimage. I am merely trying to -"

But Mikey cut him off, "No sensei, you are not trying to protect us. You are not trying to keep us safe. You are trying to prove to us that we cannot survive without Leonardo's mighty leadership. Well, that's not true. We can survive without precious Leo. We do not need him to be a team once more. He chose to walk out on us. He made his choice. I am making a choice for us to be reunited once again. We will start out as a new team, of three. Until Leonardo decides to return, then we are going back to who we were before."

Splinter could not believe the audacity of Michelangelo. He was going against everything he had taught his sons. His was blatantly disobeying him. "You will not be the new leader. You are not responsible enough, you are not the right material. You do not know how much work it is to be leader!"

Mikey growled in anger, trying to control it, as he said scathingly, "When have you ever given me the chance to be more? Huh? When have you ever let me surpass Leonardo's teaching? I am every bit as good as Leonardo, you yourself said I have a natural aptitude for ninjutsu, and despite my pleas for more training, you refused, not wanting me to surpass your golden child. I am not going to defend myself to you when you gave up on us. You should have given up on Leo, he was the one who made the choice not to return. I making a choice that we will be a family once more."

* * *

He turned and left, and opened the door to see his brothers standing there. Deer in the headlights look on their face. His angry face smoothed out, a smile on his face. "Uh, hey guys, I guess you heard all that eh?"

They nodded dumbly, and Mikey sighed, rubbing his neck, feeling a headache come on, "Look, we're going to talk. Let's go." he ordered.

They followed, obeying. They didn't know it right then, but he was now the new leader.

Sitting in the dojo, they started to talk.

"Look guys, I know what you heard and I -" but Mikey's words were cut off.

Raph blurted out, "I can't believe you defended us against Splinter. You yelled at him."

Mikey blushed, embarrassed. "Well, you see.-" but he was interrupted once again.

Don's eyes were wide, "I didn't see it that way before Mikey. You showed us just how much of a leader you are."

Mikey blinked, and then said slowly, "You really want me to be leader?" he asked uncertain.

Raph grinned, "Well yeah…geez Mikey. I never knew you had it in you, but what you said was true. You never got the chance to be more. Leo made to choice not to come home. And your right."

Mikey frowned, "Right about what?"

Raph smiled, "You have more abilities and skills than Leo has. You have passion and purity, and know when to ease up if needed. Leo is skilled and he knows to dive in and fight as much as he can. You do too bro…I would be honoured if you were leader."

Mikey smiled, "Really? Even when I have to tell you to do something??"

Raph smiled, "As long as its legit and actually needed, I'll do it. But don't think I'll be taking orders like to get food or nuthin!"

Mikey laughed. A real laugh, one that was full and light, and nice to hear.

He was the clan's new leader. But he thought about what Leo would say. How would Leo react? He was worried about it, but he saw Raph and Don smiling at each other, actually talking. He saw them laugh and joke and were together.

Yeah, they would go through rough patches, and sometimes Mike would think about the what if questions all the time, but he knew, his brothers needed a leader, and if he stepped up, it would be for the better.

Yes, he was doing the right thing, by being the leader while Leo was gone, but what would he think when he returned to see Mikey as the new leader. Would he accept it? Would Splinter ever approve? What would happen in the future?

But the one question and the one fear he had, was, Would Leo hate him for being leader??

* * *

Well, I wrote this because I watched the TMNT movie and was kind pissed that there wasn't much Mikey. But also, I wondered what would happen if someone stood up and took the place of Leo? This is just a one shot. I was thinking of making it into a story, but I don't know yet.

If anyone has any ideas or comments, please feel free to review and let me know. I would love to know what people think. I know the reasons may be a little OC, but this is what I could see happening. If I had my way, Leo's reunion wouldn't have been so ...joyful...I guess. I agree with Raph, Leo was being selfish. At least to my point of view. LOL. And there was Mikey, who was watching everything, and knowing he craves stability, since the showed him like a broken child when Raph showed Splinter Leo's broken katanas, I had to show that Mikey is strong. A lot of my ideas are based on the 2003 cartoon and the new TMNT movie.

Review and let me know whether or not I should make it into a story or just leave it as a One shot.

Thankies for reading, **_Puldoh up and away_**!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikey grinned as he dove under Don's Bo staff swing, rolling back up to his feet and doing a side sweeping kick, effectively knocking Donnie to the ground.

"Dammit," he heard Donnie say as he grumbled, getting back to his feet.

Mikey chuckled, "Sorry Donnie, but you left a space wide open. People will try to find the weak points in every attack," he explained as he walked over, taking the Bo staff for a moment, mimicking how Donnie stood moments earlier.

Mikey spoke again, "From how I'm standing, where are my weak points that can be easily hit?" he questioned both Raph and Donnie.

They stood there, watching carefully before Donnie spoke hesitantly at first, "Um...that area near my left side and leg? My Bo staff was angled, leaving that entire side open to attack?"

Mikey nodded his head, smiling, "Yep, but where else? I did a different attack, utilising that area that was left unprotected...but where is the other area?"

Raph spoke then, "Behind 'im?" he said, " 'is body ain't in the position ta easily turn around...if he stood at a bigger angle, than he could twist if an enemy hits from behind."

Mikey smile grew larger, "Good job Raph, you too Donnie. Now that you can see the blind spots, how can we correct them?"

"Well, I can hold the Staff like this," Don said as he took his staff back, holding it at a angle, covering himself, waist high, ensuring that he could quickly move his Staff to hit either way and not leave himself open, "which would ensure that I will have that area covered?"

"Well, that is right, that would ensure your front was covered, but watch your feet. You should really turn them slightly, that would make sure you can twist quickly if you need to turn around to defend yourself against an attack," Mikey said, chuckling as Raph tackled Donnie to the ground from behind.

Donnie laughed, rolling around as he fought back, his Staff quickly finding the tip of Raph's Sai in his belt, before swinging it out and towards the far wall.

Mikey grinned, letting them fight for a few minutes before he decided to regain some control.

"Okay guys, break it up. We have one more thing we have to do before the end of practice," Mikey said, hands up to stop the fight.

Raph and Don instantly stopped fighting and kneeled before Mikey who sighed, hating when they did that.

"Guys, I told you, I don't want you kneeling before me. You are my brothers, not my minions...but that would be cool," Mikey said with a soft smile.

"Yur our leadah Mike," Raph said, shrugging, "ya takin' us seriously and ya treat us like we are yur equal. Ya deserve respect Mikey."

Mikey's eyes widen in shock. _He had never had much respect being the youngest brother all his life but now, his brother's...his older brothers...respected him_.

A feeling of pride went through him, his body moving from his slightly hunched form to one standing up straight, filled with warmth of his brother's actions.

He grinned slightly but as he looked down at his brothers, he didn't like the feeling that he was over his brothers, or that it was like they were lesser than they were.

He knelt down, grabbing their hands and with a wide beaming smile, he said, "You bow to no one. We are brothers and we are a team. I'll lead but we are equals. Please understand that."

Raph's and Donnie's eyes widen at his words, glancing at eachother as they stood in front of Mikey.

"Okay Mikey," Donnie said with a matching smile, "you got it."

Mikey smiled, glancing at Raph next.

Raph bit his lip before he shrugged, "A'right Mike, I won't bow ta you but ya do deserve tha' respect. Good job Mikey," and he gave a grin to Mikey.

Mikey beamed, his eyes sparkling before he stepped back, hands dropping to his side, "Awesome. Well, practice is over sooo I call first dibs on the shower!" and turned and ran out the room.

Raph and Donnie chuckled at his antics, grinning as they heard Mikey slam the door to the bathroom.

Donnie turned to Raph, walking beside him as he started talking, "So, is it just me or is Mikey by far a better teacher than Leo or Splinter?"

Raph shrugged, "It seems like it. I ain't nevah saw 'im workin' so hard ta teach us. I gotta admit though tha' 'is mind can come up wit' so much different moves...it's pretty sweet. And he talks ta us, helps us figure out where we went wrong...but not talk ta us as if he was disappointed in us..."

Donnie nodded, "Exactly...Mikey's talented but I never knew he was talented in so many areas. It's like he learned by watching because I've seen him master moves that Splinter and Leo used to do...heck Raph, he's done moves he says he remembers the Ancient One doing when we were kids!"

"Well, it is true wha' Masta' Splinta' said...if Mikey ever applied 'imself, he'd surpass Leo anyday!" Raph commented, making their way to the livingroom.

"Do you think it's true that Master Splinter deliberately kept Mikey back when he was learning?" Donnie asked, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Yes," Raph said easily, sitting on the armchair nearby, grabbing the remote, "Ya mean ya don't remembah Mikey being grounded alot? He always got in trouble. It was always around when Leo's doin' 'is special training," he said disgusted, "It's obvious tha' Leo is Splinter's favorite son."

"But why? I don't understand..." Donnie said, biting his lip as he thought about the problem.

"I don't know. It's like he made Leo tha' only one tha' can do good...and ya wonder why I'm angry so much," Raph commented, "I've been pissed about t'is for years..."

Donnie nodded, his eyes lighting up slightly, "That's why me and Mikey weren't allowed to upgrade our weapons, isn't it?"

Raph shrugged, "Wha' you mean upgrade? Ain't they good enough?"

Donnie shook his head, "No, I have wanted to upgrade my Bo staff, maybe turning it into a Yari so I can have a blade, but I also wanted to maybe make it out of metal. That would allow it not to be destroyed so often. You think Mikey would let me?"

"I don't see why not. It ain't like he's a dictatorship kind of leader. Have you asked Splinter about tha'?" Raph said curiously.

"Having a Yari? No. I haven't asked him yet," Donnie responded with a sigh.

"You WILL NOT have a Yari, Donatello," Splinter said from behind them, looking furious.

Donnie paled slightly, wincing as he turned around, seeing his father. "I...I was just thinking about it sensei," he said meekly.

"You do not have the ability to carry blades my son. I do not wish for you to have a Yari for this reason," Splinter explained, "You will not adapt your weapons. You have always desired to be one who will not kill."

Donnie interrupted, "I don't mean to kill but i have sensei. Having a weapon with a blade will at least ensure I won't get as hurt on often as i have been getting. A Yari will help ensure I will be able to defend not only myself, but my brothers as well."

"No my son, I do not believe you will update your weapon. You are skilled enough without becoming one who sets out on killing. That is not the path for you," Splinter said sternly, "I forbid it!"

"But sensei!" Donnie cried out, obviously upset at the words.

"Master Splinter, tha' don't seem ta be very fair. I got blades and so does Leo. What's wrong wit' Donnie having a blade?" Raph asked angrily, "Ya did train us ta use each other weapons!"

"Only for the instance your weapons fail you in battle, that you will be able to use another. I forbid Donatello from using a Yari. He is not suited for it," Splinter said angrily, "That is the end of this discussion."

"No it's not!" came the angered voice from behind Splinter.

Splinter turned angrily, his tail swishing as he turned around to see the angry figure of his youngest son, "This is not up to you Michelangelo. You are not their sensei and you are not their father. I forbid Donatello's change in his weapon, and I forbid you trying to be a leader to your brothers. You are no leader for you are lazy, undisciplined and have no qualities befitting a leader!" he said in an angered haze.

Michelangelo's shoulders hunched slightly at the angered words from his own father but when he glanced at his brothers who were staring from the couch and remembered their words.

His shoulders straightened and he glared at his father, "I do not care anymore sensei. These are my brothers and they wished for me to be leader. All they had to do was discuss a change in their weaponry and if it is a valid reason, I will allow it. Who are you to deny us a way to protect ourselves!?"

"I am their sensei!" Splinter said angrily, "You are disobeying me! Go and do 50 flips for your behaviour!"

"NO!" Michelangelo said calmly, his eyes lit with a serious glint, "I had enough of your behaviour sensei. I respect you as a teacher and as one who have taught us well. When Leonardo left, you seem to lose yourself as well. You don't seem to want to be our sensei anymore, and you don't seem to want us learn. Why?"

Splinter looked affronted at the words, his ears flickered in agitation, "You do not understand my son, I..." and he faltered, his eyes glazing slightly, "I...do not want...you to think..."

Michelangelo frowned at his faltering words, his eyes examining him and frowned as he saw the slightly shaking hands and his father's eyes slightly glazed. "Master Splinter, what's wrong with you?" he asked seriously, walking over and placing a hand on his arm, "You're burning up! Donnie! Check his temperature!"

Donnie jumped up, his eyes wide with concern, "No, I thought it finally passed it course by now! Sensei, how are you feeling?"

Splinter frowned, "I am fine my sons. I merely have a headache and have made myself a tea to help. I am fine."

"No Sensei, you aren't," Donnie countered angrily, "I told you that getting so sick is a serious health concern! You need to tell me when you aren't feeling well. How else can we stop another bout of pneumonia? You had it twice in the last 6 months!"

"I am fine," Splinter said angrily, "now enough of this coddling."

Raph spoke up this time, "It obvious you ain't fine sensei. Ya never spoke ta us like t'is before and ya certainly don't treat Mikey like he's nuthin'. Yur sick sensei. Just let Donnie help ya."

Michelangelo stepped up, "Master Splinter, please, go and lie down. Donnie gonna check on you once he gathers some supplies and Raph will help you to your room so you can rest. I will go and finish your tea."

He was easily cajoled into his room and Donatello quickly examined him. "Well, I hear no water in your lungs which is good but the fact you have a headache and a fever are concerning...especially since your teas are not helping."

"I am fine Donatello, just merely tired. Do not venture to the surface! Leonardo will be back to lead the team once again," Splinter said.

"Yes sensei," Raph replied, knowing he wanted to just seem to be in charge, "We'll listen to da leader."

Splinter calmed down and quickly fell asleep shortly after taking some medicine.

Michelangelo sighed, bringing his brothers to the kitchen and giving them some food he quickly made.

"Eat guys," he said with a sigh.

It was silent as they ate and it wasn't until Raph broke the silence, "So is he gettin' sick again?"

"It looks that way," Donnie said with a sigh, "I just hope it doesn't get worse. It was pretty bad last time...the medicine for his care is expensive."

"Jist how much we talkin' about here?" Raph questioned.

Mikey spoke softly, "Raph...it took both me and Donnie's jobs for a full month to pay it all off."

Raph's eyes widened, quiet now as he wondered what they should do.

Mikey took charge, "We'll monitor him for now and get some medicine with some of the money we saved. Hopefully we can catch it before it gets worse. Don, monitor him as usual but don't overwork yourself. Raph, if you can make sure Casey is up to doing a run for us, that would be great. I'll phone April and have her stock up our fridge with some food in the meantime," and smiled at his brothers, "Don't worry. We can handle this. We aren't alone this time."

They smiled at eachother, glad for the strength Mikey had to help them band together.

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone likes it! If anyone finds my words from the LOTR series, I will update any chapter you want. First come, first served! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I really didn't think people liked this story so much, especially because you all rallied and convinced me it should be a story, that I actually wanted to keep writing. It takes some time to write what I want to put into it but nice long chapters, well, are probably preferable than short chapters!**

**So I hope you all like it! If so, please review! I have ideas for a few more chapters and Leo's return...if people really want to see that in the long run.**

**I've been concentrating on Blue Eyes and Hidden Betrayals and have decided that I will be working solely on a few stories and a few one shots. **

**Stories I've chosen to work on at the moment till they are complete: **

**Hidden Betrayals  
Blue Eyes  
Drabbles  
New Leader**

**I will update spontaniously Not Good Enough and Exhaustion but don't be expecting those soon. I got stuck and stonewalled on ideas on how to continue it. **

**BTW! No one got my Lord of the Rings Reference! LOL, wild!**

**Enjoy and review please!**

**Night**

* * *

Over the next few days, the brothers were busy getting things set up when Raph spotted Mikey carrying his duffel bag from his room and heading to the garage.

"Mike, where ya goin'?" Raph asked, stopping him with a look of concern on his face at the tired look on Mikey's.

"I'm heading to a party Raph. Its 3 hours long and I'll be back to make dinner," Mikey said tiredly, "so you're in charge while I'm gone. Please make sure Donnie actually eats at least two of the sandwiches I made for you guys and Splinter takes his meds."

"Wait, ya leavin'? Why?" Raph questioned, now perplexed, "I thought ya quit tha' Birthday business."

Mikey sighed, nodding his head for Raph to follow as they made their way to the garage, "No, I can't. If Splinter is going to get sick and we maintain our practices as well as keeping the lair afloat, both me and Donnie have to work a little more," he explained, throwing his bag inside.

"Well, I got some money saved up…about $70 bucks. I wuz gonna buy a new part for muh bike but if we need it tha' bad, ya can have it," Raph offered.

Mikey smiled, "Thanks Raph, that will help out. This party though…its an easy $300. That will ensure we have food and help pay for the meds, with Donnie's help of course," he explained.

"Well…how come you gotta work…don'tcha hate dat job?" Raph said, utterly confused.

Mikey sighed; slamming the doors shut with a forceful push and turned to Raph, "Yes Raph. I do hate it…but it's good money and fast money. I can't do nuthin' else. I can't do what Donnie does and you don't have a job. I'm doing what I can to make sure we get through everything. April's always gone on her trips so we don't even get a chance to earn money helping her…."

He turned, climbing into the front seat of his Cowabunga Carl van and shook his head, "It took Leo leaving to find out I really was a clown…" and chuckled bitterly as he closed the driver door, "Look Raph, please….can I trust that you'll do what I ask?"

Raph could tell Mikey was tired and that he needed some support. Biting his lip, he nodded, "Ya can count on me. I'll make sure Donnie eats and Splinter takes those meds…"

"Thanks Raph, I'll be back by 5 to make dinner," Mikey said, starting the van, "be good and no killing anything with your Sais!" he said, forcing a smile on his face as he waved to his brother.

Raph growled at the comment but shook his head as Mikey backed the van out and left.

Deciding to check on these sandwiches Mikey had been talking about, he made his way to the kitchen. He grinned as he saw two plates covered with plastic wrap and a bowl with sticky notes on them.

_**For Raph…all meat, three slices of cheese and mayo and mustard on them. If you put them in the microwave, put in for **__**only**__** 45 seconds. Oh, there is a wrestling match at 4 today on Ch 33. Enjoy! **_

Raph chuckled but obeyed the information by un-wrapping the plastic and tossing it into the microwave, punching in the digits swiftly. Pressing start, he checked Donnie's plate and laughed at the notes.

_**For Donnie….if you are actually reading this, put the coffee down and back away! Now, even computer hackers need food….and if you're stomach growls at the sight of it, that means it's time to eat…Genius should know that…Now….**_

_**Instructions: 1-Unwrap plastic from the plate 2- Put in the microwave for 60 seconds. 3-No eating and working at the same time. 4-You will stay away from your computers or I will sneak in Casey while you're gone and let him play on it!**_

_**Raph, if you're reading this instead; steal Donnie's coffee and hide the pot for his coffee maker until he eats all three sandwiches. Enjoy **_

Raph heard the microwave beep and went to get his plate when he decided to look at Splinter's note, curious as he walked over to the bowl. Spying it, he quickly read it, shaking his head.

_**For Master Splinter, I hope you enjoy it. It will help with the coughing. Heat for 1 minute….but get Raph or Don to nuke it please. Love Mikey **_

Raph sighed as he sat down with his plate and started eating, moaning in appreciation of Mikey's sandwich as he contemplated the notes. _Geez, when did Mikey start knowing exactly wha' we needed ta hear._

Finishing his plate, he threw it into the sink, amongst the rest of the dirty dishes and made his way to where Donnie was working.

"Hey Donnie!" he called out, seeing he was just hanging up his phone.

"Yeah Raph?" Donnie responded, glancing up from his monitor.

"Mikey left ya some lunch. Said he'd be back by 5," he explained, "So ya gotta git off the computer and come and eat," he said with a grin as his hand moved faster than Donnie could blink, now holding his coffee cup in his hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Donnie said, distracted as his computer flashed, glancing up with a frustrated sigh.

"Take a break Donnie boy or I won't give this back!" Raph teased with a grin.

Donnie was about to argue but thought better of it, typing a few things on the keyboard before the flashing suddenly stopped and his computer stopped flashing.

"Okay Raph, what do you want!?" Donnie said as he unwrapped his head set and stood up, stretching.

"Mikey made ya some sandwiches. They look pretty good," Raph snickered as he walked out the room, still holding Donnie's cup.

"Hey, that's my coffee and I'll eat when I have time…wait, did Mikey leave for his party?" Don asked, following Raph to the kitchen, smelling the food in the kitchen, inhaling the scent of Raph's sandwich from earlier that lingered in the air and his stomach growled.

He saw Raph throw a plate into the microwave and punch in some digits before pressing start.

"You dumped out my coffee!? Raph!" Donnie complained, storming to the sink with a sigh, picking up his now rinsed out mug and stopped as he saw his coffee pot was missing now.

"Okay, what's going on?" Donnie finally asked, knowing there was a reason.

"Read t'is!" Raph said, a wicked grin growing on his face.

Donnie read it, a smile twitching on his face as he shook his head playfully before sitting down. He smiled as Raph grabbed his plate, tossing it to him before sitting down.

Donnie's mouth drooled a little as he saw what Mikey had made for him before he lifted one and wolfed it down.

"Hey Donnie….how many times has Mikey gone out ta be a clown?" Raph asked, his voice wavering slightly with anger.

Donnie swallowed what he was chewing before he answered, "About 63 times now, why?"

"So Mikey's acting like kind of some circus monkey for da money? Don't he got no respect for himself!?" Raph said, his voice now rumbling with unbridled anger and disgust.

Donnie finished his sandwich before answering, understanding why Raph was angry in a heartbeat. He wasn't happy for his little brother to be a tool for richer people, acting like a puppet for them in the means of entertaining. "It's just a job Raph…a lot of people have them…sometimes…we all hate them…" Donnie admitted sadly.

"Ya know, Splinter raised us ta be different and what not but Mikey's bein' a performin' chimp…" Raph said as he got up to pace, "and it's stupid and humiliating…why da fuck is he doin' it?"

Donnie sighed, letting Raph rant as he finished eating his sandwiches before he finally answered, "Mikey knows that he doesn't have many skills Raph, and the skills he does have, can't be sold. His art is amazing and he could easily become famous on his sketches alone...but an artist is in the spotlight..." Donnie said, drinking some water before he continued.

"He likes children and likes being in the open. Even though he is doing something demeaning for him, his main goal is to help us. I pay for a large chunk of Splinter's medicine," Donnie explained as he threw his dishes into the sink, "but Mikey pays for a large amount of the food and First Aid supplies we need, both cost a lot."

"Is Mikey really safe ta be out like tha?" Raph asked slowly.

"There is a chance for him to be exposed but it's slim. I check all the people who do phone with a back-round check and so far, there hasn't been any correlation with any Foot or Purple Dragons," Donnie said, placing a hand on Raph's, "Mikey's doing this for his family Raph. Don't throw it in his face. He knew I was drowning with this IT business…now I don't have to work 18 hours days. I can stop and have breaks…Mikey saw that…he solved that."

Raph rubbed his face, "Dis is wha' ya guys were workin' so much for!? Why da fuck didn't ya tell me!? I could've helped!" he said, feeling guilty for going out and being Nightwatcher.

"Raph…" Donnie said hesitantly, looking worried as he finally spoke, "You were helping us…"

"How?" Raph said, deadpanned, "how da fuck did I help? I took off most of da time bein' N…" and he cut his voice off, nervous.

"Being Nightwatcher?" Donnie said with a smile.

Raph's eyes grew wider as Donnie continued, "Please Raph, you don't think we really didn't know you were Nightwatcher? Every time you went out, there would be reports of Nightwatcher lurking about," Donnie said grinning, "who used Sai's and fought wickedly fast. Your fighting style hasn't changed Raph…and we saw that."

"Ya ain't mad?" Raph asked, "does Mikey know too?"

"No, we aren't mad. Disappointed you didn't trust us but we both were happy you were helping the world above," Donnie said, leading Raph back to his computer room, "Mikey does know. He's glad you haven't gone back out since he demanded you stay in and practice."

"What does he think about it?" Raph asked curiously, sitting down nearby.

"He thinks it's cool you're Nightwatcher. He made a scrapbook of you fighting you know," Donnie said smiling, "you have helped Raph. Us knowing that there was someone helping against the crime topside helped make it a little easier. Now that Mikey is in charge, we might be able to have some more time topside despite Splinter's prohibition."

Raph grinned, "Well, I'll let ya get back to work," and started for the door. As he was walking, he caught sight of Donnie opening a drawer and sighed as he saw the one cup coffee maker inside. _Sneaky little bastard, ain't he…_ Raph thought as he headed for his punching bag.

* * *

Mikey's POV

Mikey grunted as he was hit with one last foam nunchuks as he grabbed the last of his gear.

"Thank you so much Carl. My son had a wonderful time," Denise said with a grin, enjoying the laughter in the room.

"No problem Ma'am, it was my pleasure," Mikey said with a grin, "and thanks for the bonus. I really appreciate it!"

"It's no problem, thanks again and drive safe. Be sure to take your head off before you get into the van," she said motherly as Mikey left the house.

Mikey chuckled inside his foam head, smiling a little. He clutched the bills in his hand as he walked down the alleyway to where he parked his van. His arms were full as he continued to walk, stiffening as his eyes caught the sight of foot ninjas observing him_. Crap…crap…crap…_ he thought, now worried on what he should do next.

He reached his van with no trouble, opening up the back as he put the box within, sliding his hand along the emergency beacon on the inside of the van. _I hope the guys see it! _He thought wryly as he backed up, slipping his real nunchakus back into his belt.

Mikey reached up to take his foam hat off quickly and knew that was the moment they would attack.

Little soft thuds behind him gave him the idea there was something about to strike him, so he ducked, rolling back, the foam head thrown off as he cursed. He got to his feet, half crouched as he took in the situation.

_Leo's not here to bail me out anymore…I gotta do this on my own…_he thought, eyeing up the competition, seeing their weapons and counting how many.

Suddenly, they all jumped towards him and Mikey's nunchuks were out before he realized it, twirling and slamming into their bodies, making loud cracking sounds as it broke bones.

He spun, jumped, smashed and kicked his way through several when he heard a ruckus near the garbage bin.

An old voice crying out in the melee, "Leave that young pup alone!" the man screamed, jumping into the battle, hitting one ninja hard across the head with a broken bottle.

Mikey's heart raced as he rushed to save the man, crying out as a sword slashed his plastron and grunted as another hit his shell. He was almost there, smashing his weapons into their faces, hearing the loud slurping sound as hard bones impaled brain, when a knife was thrown into the melee.

He heard it whistle through the air and crouched out of the way but gasped as it impaled the forehead of the old man.

His heart raced with fury as he fought harder, more intense and angry as things soon became bloodied. The alley was being coated with his blood and theirs and he cried out as a kick threw him into the brick walls, causing him to cry out in pain as his robs protested the treatment.

He got back to his feet, shaking his head and pushing past the pain when he heard the whistles again, so soft it was barely there but his heard turned and his eyes widened.

Shruiken made their way to his body and he cried out as they impacted him, over 15 impaling deep into his body, blood trickling down.

He groaned in pain, his eyes closing slightly but he forced them back open. He heard shouting and knew his brothers had come.

The fight was a furious one, the sound of wood clanging with metal, the snarls of a angered Raph, the shouting of Casey Jones and the calming voice of April who was touching his forehead. His eyelids slid open briefly, catching a glimpse of his brothers as they drove off the Foot.

"D..D'ny…R'phy…" he choked out, his body trembling in pain as he tried to stay conscious.

"Guys, he wants you!" April called out, her hands around a deeper cut as she started wrapping it.

"Yeah Mike," Donnie said, kneeling beside April as he too started First Aid.

"G…guy…by…g…garbage…t…t..tried…hel…he…helped…m..me," he stammered out, grunting as he tried to lift his injured arm up to point, "H..honor..p…please…" he whispered.

* * *

Raph's POV

"I will Mikey, I'll take care of it!" Raph said calmly and firmly, casting concerned looks at Don and April when Mikey went limp.

"Wha' Happened!?" he cried out, not terrified his brother had died.

"It's okay Raph, he's just unconscious. Probably due to the large amount of blood he loss. I hope it rains tonight to get rid of all the blood," Donnie commented just as the clouds rumbled.

"Looks like you got your wish Donnie!" April said with a sigh, "Raph, Casey, we need you to pick him up carefully while we hold these two large slashes…and bring him to the van."

Raph and Casey nodded, easily picking Mikey up carefully and placing him inside the van. April and Don quickly jumped in, quickly assessing the injuries Mikey had while wrapping up the cuts they were putting pressure on.

Raph walked towards the old man, grimacing at the sight of the knife to his forehead. _He died a hero's death...what kind of burial will he get?_ He wondered as he knelt down beside him, closing his eyes as he pulled the knife from the forehead, wishing he hadn't heard the slight noise of it exiting the skull.

"Hey man, wha' we gonna do wit him?" Casey asked curiously, approaching Raph from behind.

"He don't deserve ta die and be buried like some bum. He tried ta save Mikey..." Raph said roughly, shaking his head in disgust as he glanced at the dead Foot Ninja that was nearby, his head caved in from a bottle.

"Damn," Casey said with a frown, his hand rubbing his face as he tried to think of a way to help.

"I know wha' ta do!" Raph said as he stood up, glancing around worriedly, hearing the sounds of sirens over the sound of thunder.

A sudden flash of lightening flashed through the sky, rain starting to fall on them. "Case, help me wit him!" Raph ordered, "Pick 'im up and bring 'im ta the van, there should be some room!" he said as he glanced toward the now ruined cardboard house that lay hidden half behind the dumpster.

As he dug through it, he found the bag he knew he would have, hidden behind a layer of cardboard. "Don't worry man, ya tried..." he muttered, "We'll honor ya!" he whispered to the now quiet alleyway. He felt a rush of wind blow gently through the air before he turned back to the van, climbing into the front seat, "How's Mikey?"

"He has some very deep cuts and it feels like a few cracked ribs. Other than a concussion, blood loss and some deeper cuts, he should be fine," Donnie explained with a sigh, glancing up as he continued to fix the wounds. "He'll be weak and tired for a while, maybe a week at the most."

"Tha' gimme time," Raph said, shaking his head as he drove home.

"Time for what?" April asked.

"Ta plan a burial for the man tha' tried ta save Mikey..." Raph replied.

* * *

Mikey's POV

5 days later:

"Mikey, really, you shouldn't overdo it. You just woke up 2 days ago, please, just go back and rest!" Donnie pleaded with Mikey.

Mikey shook his head stubbornly, "Look Donnie, you told me yesterday that other than being tired and banged up, I could get up for an hour, then rest the hour after. I rested before and I'll rest after but I need to go to the kitchen!" he said, glaring at Donnie.

"Why? We're cooking your lunch and dinners! There's no need for you to get up!" Donnie countered as he blocked Mikey from leaving his room.

Mikey stormed back to his bed, picking up the half burnt bowl of noodles they had given him, "It takes a mere 3 minutes to cook this in boiling water and you managed to burn it. I swear if you don't move aside, I will make you use Raph's Sais at practice!"

"No, wait, don't, he hates when I use them!" Donnie said frantically.

"Then move aside so I can cook myself something actually edible so I build up the muscle and blood that I need to make up!" Mikey said, this time, shoving Donnie aside, carrying his bowl of noodles.

Mikey headed for the kitchen only to stop in shock at the sight of Raph trying frantically to blow out a fire on a burner and was about to pour water over the oil, his face inches away.

"RAPH! Do not dump that water and step back NOW!" Mikey screamed out, seeing Raph's hand tense on the glass, jumping back as if he got burnt, and his eyes wide.

"Wha' da shell Mike? I was just gonna fry some veggies up when da burner caught fire!" Raph said, his eyes blazing.

Mikey's head pounded at the stupidity of his eldest brother, "Don't you guys watch Mythbusters?" he said with a sigh. He moved everything to the side of the burner and told Donnie to give him a metal pole with a cup fastened on the end.

"No, why da fuck should I watch tha' pussy show?" Raph said, glaring at Mikey as Mikey shoved him into a kitchen chair.

"Donnie, a heads up, you're gonna need to get me a new stove after this but I think it's a fitting punishment for you two for making my kitchen such a mess!" Mikey said as he took the pole from Donnie, tilting his head to the massive amount of dishes and ruined pots.

Mikey then filled the cup with a little water and held it out over the now smoking pan of oil and tipped it. Donnie and Raph screamed in shock and surprise as the water seem to cause the oil to catch fire and explode upwards.

Suddenly it was done and gone; a mere flicker remained on the pan. Mikey then grabbed a lid, covering it, smothering the flame and turned to his brothers, "And that was what you were about to do with your faces inches from it Raph!"

Raph's face paled at those words, "That's nuts!"

Mikey chuckled as he watched his brainy brother and the hothead look shocked at the same time.

"Donnie, please order some pizza with extra cheese in the crust and you and Raph may start cleaning this kitchen. I want it spick and span by the time the pizza is here or double workouts and 2 mile run tonight!" Mikey said with a chuckle, "I'm gonna lay down and relax!"

Twin groans echoed from the kitchen as he left and he heard Donnie called him, "Kitchen Spaz!"

"Shut up Donnie, do you want 'im ta hear ya!? I sure as Hell don't wanna do more cookin' He'll go on strike again!" Raph argued as Mikey walked away, a smile on his face.

Mikey chuckled as he remembered going on strike two years before, fed up with all the snide remarks. He stayed quiet as his brothers struggled to cook food, grumbling as they ate half burnt foods or almost raw or just did without.

He continued to cook his own, making the lair fill with wonderful scents as he used his talent to cook for himself, being evil as he ate when they were always around.

It only took them 2 weeks to apologize.

_Hmmm, I really should teach them some culinary skills...but maybe later...I'm tired...and we have the funeral tomorrow..._ he thought with a sigh, not even realizing he made his way to the couch, plopping down and dozing.

* * *

Mikey's POV

He woke up to the sounds of Donnie and Raph arguing in the kitchen again and groaned as he forced himself up. _Geez, now what?_ He thought as he walked over to the kitchen, wincing as his wounds pulled.

"-don't friggin care. Ya can do it! I ain't doing it!" Raph said with a scowl.

"But I'm tired of doing it! Mikey's sick and I know you did it already but please!" Donnie said with a pleading tone.

"Do what?" Mikey said gruffly, his voice hoarse and in desperate need of water.

"Mikey, what are you doing up? The pizza is here already, we were...just discussing... something..." Donnie said quickly, walking over in concern, "You sounded a little hoarse there...are you feeling alright?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Donnie. Dry throat...now what were you guys arguing about when I came in?"

"Oh, Donnie-boy wanted me to go and try ta give Splinter his medicine but he keeps refusing to," Raph said with a scowl, "Sensei ain't ta happy wit me right now..."

"Well, it's good reason. You're ninja, why the heck would you trip anyway?" Donnie said with a snort.

Mikey's headache grew in intensity and he had enough. "Okay guys, that's it. You are brothers, I get that but seriously, you're fighting about that?" he said angrily, "look, I'm sick of it! You both think I'm gonna be your leader if you act like this? I need support! Not to be put in between you two. You're both old enough to sort out your own arguments!"

"But Raph said!" Donnie protested.

"I don't care!" Mikey said, glaring as he sat down, "Deal with being brothers. Figure out a solution that doesn't involve fighting. Raph's creative and your brain thinks like a million things at once. Shouldn't be that hard!"

Raph smirked and was about to comment but stopped himself when he saw Mikey cradle his head gently and felt guilty.

"Sorry Mike," he said conceding, "I'll do it t'is time Donnie but me and you are gonna have a powwow later ta discuss other ways ta get sensei to take his medicine!"

"Thanks Raph," Donnie said with a grateful smile, turning back to Mikey as Raph grabbed a few items and left. He walked to the sink, filling a glass of cold water and walked back to Mikey, "Have a headache?" he said quietly.

"Yes...massive..." Mikey muttered back, "you have some aspirin? I need some rest before the funeral...I still need to arrange for..." but Donnie cut him off, "Mike, Raph handled all of the arrangements with the professor and delivered the body...I handled the transactions for clothing and flowers. Casey helped make a casket and the Professor on that little island has a graveyard for the souls who passed away where we can bury him and they are prepping him for burial."

Mikey's eyes widen as Donnie continued, ticking off his fingers as he counted, "April arranged to rent a boat so we can travel there at sunset tomorrow to say our goodbyes..." and smiled at Mikey, "It's arranged Mikey...relax...please..."

Mikey's eyes watered, feeling overwhelmed and young as he realized his brothers really pulled together to help him bury a perfect stranger and he shook his head as Donnie engulfed him as he muttered his apologies.

He felt Donnie gently rubbing his head as he tried to console him but his grief, headache and the overwhelming sense of loss that bubbled from Leo's absence caused the younger turtle to just let go.

He felt another pair of hands on his shell, rubbing it comfortingly as he basked in his brothers love, their support.

_I'm not alone...got to remember...got to remember I'm not alone..not anymore..._

* * *

_Sorry Donny lovers out there for the lack of a Donnie or Splinter POV, they will be coming in the future. Promises! Have a good night!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...I'M BACK! After a very stressful few months of no writing, I am finally back. Things have been pretty rough in my life, work, life, being a mom, and co workers got my so stressed, I haven't been able to write...and that just added to my depression. **

**These last few days, I've had the urge to write again but my health isn't as good as I wish so my typing is severally lacking...(I have arthritis in my hands) so it's hard to type...but alas...I love it!**

**Anyway...I hope you guys all enjoy the LONG chapter...my apologies for such a long wait and hope you review! I will be updating once again but not as much as I have been and I'm choosing only the top 3 stories that I am currently writing to be worked on right now...and there is a poll on my page...so please vote for your favorite story to be updated first! Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A week later:

Mikey smiled as he watched his brothers train from where he sat. "Guys," he called, seeing how hard they worked, trying to impress him.

They stopped sparring, walking over with a grin, "How you feeling Mikey?" Donnie asked concerned, checking him over.

"I'm a little tired but you guys did a great job. I was thinking we can quit training for a bit and go and visit April tonight. She's in town and is eager to come and see us..." Mikey said with a small smile, "Sensei said that he would like a quiet night."

Raph chuckled, "Well, it has been pretty quiet since ya been sick but we can do tha'. We got any money for pizza?" then his face changed with a frown, looking worried, "Can we afford a pizza and movie night?" remembering Mikey had been ambushed because he was earning money.

"Yes, we can," Donnie said with a understanding smile.

"How? Mikey's money was stolen the night he was jumped and ya said ya don't earn enough for things for da lair, and da things for the burial took a lot outta our money," Raph then asked.

"I got a large bonus in my last cheque. Apparently if we meet our quota of callers for three months straight, then we get a bonus," Donnie explained, "I have enough for a few nice nights out."

Raph grinned in relief, "Tha's good."

Mikey glanced at Raph, "It's going to be okay Raph. I have another party next week. We should be fine. Master Splinter is feeling better also. I can grab some food then also."

Raph shook his head, "No, I don't t'ink ya should be a clown no more."

Mikey felt hurt by that comment but he let it roll off his back, "It's okay Raph. It's good money."

Raph scowled but left it, clearly not approving but conceding it was Mikey's decision. "I got me a plan...ta earn some money. Me and Casey can work in his mechanic shop at night...I can earn some money tha' way."

Don's head snapped up at his words, a smile growing on his face, "That's a great idea!"

Raph smirked, "Of course it is!"

Mikey frowned, "but you would still need to have start up tools...and a vehicle just in case..."

"I got my bike and bags for da side but it's gonna be okay. I got muh tools already. Mikey, ya got jumped da last time ya went out..." Raph said angrily, "I don't want ya to do tha' no more!"

Mikey bristled at the overprotective tone, "Enough, I'm going to continue with my job Raph. You can't stop me."

"Don't ya get it? Ya ain't a clown!" Raph said angrily.

Mikey got to his feet, wincing but ignoring it as he glared, "I've been a damn clown my whole friggin life! I've learned how to put a damn smile and act like a friggin clown since we were kids because it was the only way to stop you jerks from killing yourself!"

"Mikey-" Donnie started to say, concerned.

"NO! I've learned to be a clown and not one of you can say a damn thing or stop me! Don't you get it!?" Mikey said angrily, grimacing as his wounds pulled as he stood up, "This family needs the money Raph. Leo's not here and we're doing our best!"

Raph's temper bristled angrily, "You're a clown for da friggin humans Mikey! A fuckin' clown! Ya bettah than dat! Who cares if Leo ain't here! Ya da leadah!"

Mikey scowled, "Enough Raphael. I'm not quitting my job because you want me to. It has to be my decision. You can't force me."

Raph felt frustrated with Mikey's adamant statement and finally asked angrily, "WHY?"

Mikey deflated, looking old for a second before he glanced at Donnie.

Raph followed his gaze, frowning as he saw Donnie's hesitant look, "Wha' goin' on?"

"Tell him Donnie," Mikey said, sitting back down with a wince.

"Raph...Mikey has quit before...four times in fact...I have as well," Donnie admitted, "but every time we do...something happens...either Splinter...you...upgrades needed for the lair...the generator giving out...helping April and Casey with replacing the items that get broken because of our fights with the Purple Dragons...the Foot..." he explained with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head, "We've quit Raph...but it's not enough."

Mikey spoke up, "We need to save money as well...what if the Foot attack our home...replacing everything again...it takes time. Last time we moved...it took several months to recoup and when I got sick after the ambush...I ended up losing too much weight. We didn't have enough food. Splinter and Leo tried to get me food but with no money and no resources to keep our food clean and cold, we all lost weight. I couldn't keep anything down...but now we have to be prepared Raph. If you help, then the burden will be easier but forcing me to quit because you deem it unsuitable and stupid is just making things worse."

Raph sighed, "I...I just don't want ya ta think dat all ya are is a clown Mike...ya so much more and ya deserve bettah."

Mikey smiled at Raph, his eyes lighting up brightly, "You have no idea how much that means Raph. It really does. Help us...make the load easier...but don't tell us to quit."

Raph nodded, understanding now where they were coming from, "I got yur back guys!"

* * *

**Over the next few weeks:**

Raph helped out with the bills by working in Casey's garage, earning a sizable amount when people started realizing how good Casey's garage was.

When Casey came down one day, he had asked him, "Can ya do a paint job? I saw the wicked one on your bike and someone saw it. Dey are willin' ta pay good money for a good paint job."

Raph started to shake his head to deny it when an idea filled his mind. "Casey...dat's a good idea..." and he smiled, "How much does it cost for all dat paint and airbrush thing?"

"A good $600 for da start up equipment. I've been saving some money for da warehouse but if ya thinkin' of adding a paint job to da requirements, den our garage will see some serious work!" Casey said excited, "how come ya never told me ya can paint bikes?"

"'Cause I can't Case...Mikey did it for me..." Raph admitted, "but I think he would love ta git into dat..." and he smiled, "Casey, let me git back ta ya about dat...tell your customer dat ya have a guy but he's off right now...I'll let ya know by tonight!"

Casey nodded and soon left.

* * *

20 Minutes Later:

Raph hurried back home, rushing in when a hand covered his mouth as he was about to yell out. Batting the hand away, he saw Donnie looking concerned, "What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Mikey just discussed with Splinter our possible nightly runs three times a week but Splinter was furious..." Donnie said sadly, glancing at the couch where Mikey was curled into, "Splinter reacted without thinking..."

"Wha' did he do?" Raph asked worriedly.

"Broke Mikey's right hand and bruised his cheek by accident with his cane..." Donnie said with a sigh, "but right after, he apologized...he even broke his cane because he had harmed the youngest. He told Mikey that he was sorry and maybe he should go and travel to the Daimyo's or see the Ancient One..."

"Mikey was pretty upset and in pain. He had to cancel his upcoming parties because he couldn't show up with a cast on his hand..." Donnie said, "He's worried because I had to inform him this morning that my hours got cut."

"Why?" Raph said, now checking on Mikey, wincing at the prominent bruise on his cheekbone.

"Well...I kind of yelled at the supervisor when he gave me shit for getting so many clients asking for me since I do such a good job..." Donnie said sheepishly, "I told him if he actually hired competent people to actually build the software to make it easier to use, then he should handle the calls...but...actually...I think I may have gotten fired..."

Raph's eyes widened, "Donnie! What were ya thinkin'? Didn't ya say we needed ya and Mikey's jobs?"

Donnie sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I know Raph...but I was getting tired and frustrated of all the shit that he was putting me through...and I just snapped..." he admitted tiredly, "but don't worry, I already have another plan I had researched in place. I might be able to do it."

"What is it?" Raph asked curiously, sitting down at the table with him.

"Developing software programs...I have created one of the most secure databases on my own computer. I can start creating a software programs but making sure I leave a programmable backdoor into any database that buys my software," Donnie explained, "The pay is quite lucrative but it takes time to build up. I have the software created for our own but I would need some time to build a new one. There is no way I would give a software we use currently."

Raph frowned, he didn't think it was a bad idea but he didn't know much about computers or software.

"Didja talk to Mikey about it yet?" he asked him.

"Not yet, Splinter was pretty mad earlier and he knows logically he can't leave to the Daimyo's or the Ancient One...not with the chest infection he currently has..." Donnie said with a sigh, "It takes a considerable amount of energy to travel either way."

Raph rubbed his forehead, "Shit just keeps on coming' don't it?"

"Yes...turtle luck true to form," Donnie said with a sigh.

Raph didn't know what to do, he wanted to be supportive but wasn't sure how. Both his brothers...his younger brothers...looked stressed. Suddenly he got an idea, "Okay bros, I'll go git supper. It's on me. Write down your favorite grub, I'll order it from the garage and bring it back. Ya need a break...both of ya..."

Donnie smiled at the thoughtful action, nodded tiredly. "Sure..." and wrote down his order. He then made a list of items he knew Mikey would enjoy and Splinter would eat. "Raph...thanks..." Donnie said.

Raph just grinned, "No problem..." and quickly left.

* * *

When he came home, he saw Mikey was awake now. He winced at the bruises on his face and said simply, "Hey bro, come and eat!" he called him over as he put the food on the table.

Mikey yawned as he walked over, a book in his hand. Raph could see Mikey was budgeting and it bothered him that he was so worried about it.

"Thanks for dinner Raph, I didn't feel up to cooking a big meal tonight," Mikey said yawning, grabbing some plates with his good hand.

"No problem Mikey. I'm glad I can help. I'll give Master Splinter 'is food while you cajole Donny-boy outta da lab...he needs ta eat," Raph said smirking as he made up Splinter's plate.

Mikey chuckled, "Sure, sure, give me the hard job," but he had a slight smile on his face as he moved off.

Knocking on his door, he called out, "Donnie, ya busy?" he asked, pushing the door open. He sighed when he caught his brother tinkering at his desk, his shoulders hunched around something small and holding a torch in his hand.

"Donnie..." he called out again, knocking on the door. Donnie jumped before turning around, "Dinner time?" he asked, putting the magnifying glasses off his head and turning off his torch.

"Yeah, com'n Donnie..." Mikey said with a smile.

10 minutes later, after washing up and bringing some food for their reclusive father, they talked for awhile.

Raph was watching Mikey throughout the meal, seeing the burden of being a leader had given Mikey a tired look around him. "Hey Mike...I wuz wonderin if ya wanna have a new job," he asked.

Mikey's eyes widened, "A new job? What kind?" he asked curiously.

"Well... Ya remember dat paint job ya did on my bike last year? One of our clients saw it...wants something similar but in different waves...willin' ta pay good money while me and Case upgrade his bike...ya interested? Paint jobs are really big and if ya design them real good, ya can git paid a lot!" Raph explained.

Mikey's eyes lit up momentarily before he dropped them, biting his lip, "I don't know if I have enough paints to do another job," he admitted.

Raph grinned, "Mike...if ya wanna do some paint jobs, that would be helpin' me and Casey out alot! We've been wanting to expand the business as he's only a one person shop but if da word gets out dat he can paint cars, he'll git more business, causing 'im ta hire more people. He has money aside for da painting business. He thought I painted my bike!"

Mikey chuckled, "Heck no, you can barely make a doodle," he said, a grin flowing on his face.

Everyone burst out into genuine laughter and chuckled as they imagined doodles on the guys bike. "All kiddin' aside Mikey...it's a good job...and we can always use Donnie's help," Raph suggested.

"My help? What could I do?" Donnie asked, frowning.

"We always gotta keep an eye on inventory and merchanidise...as well as ordering da proper supplies and parts. Both me and Casey are havin' trouble with da computer...it ain't orderin' t'ings right and it's pissin us off," Raph suggested, "Me and Casey were th'nkin' of hiring someone ta help with da administrative side...as well as running productions...his garage now averages about 10-30 people a week...it's gettin' ta be a bit over our heads...and we can always use another mechanic..."

Donnie's eyes lit up as well, looking at Mikey who nodded, "It sounds like a good deal..."

Mikey sighed before he questioned Raph about his requirements, how to stay low-key, how to patent his designs and finally, after grilling him, he sighed.

Picking up his empty plate, he admitted, "It sounds good and everything. I like the idea of doing it but I can't just quit being Cowabunga Carl...I would like to average at least four to six jobs a month so we can build up a money base just in case..." Mikey paused as he put his plate in the sink, "Alright Raph, tell Casey I'm on the job. I'll let the media know that I had an accident requiring me to be on hiatus for two months."

Raph then turned to Donnie hopefully, "So ya wanna help us to Donnie!? Com'n, ya know ya want to! How else are you gonna earn the money ya need for ya business?"

20 minutes later, they all sat down at the couch, turning on the television, content in their futures planning.

* * *

(That part you all Waited for...and then...next chapter...is what everyone wants to see...so review and tell me to get my butt moving on that one...lol...)

That night, Mikey wrote a letter to Leo, updating him on their clan's status as of late:

_**Dear Leo**_

_**How are you bro? Is everything going alright? You haven't written back lately...or even called April for your last checkup. Is everything good? Are you alright? Are you hurt?**_

_**Everything is fine here. Things have been tough with Splinter being sick but me, Donnie and Raph are all working together to make sure we have the medicine that Splinter needs and food in the house. **_

_**We even started practicing again. Splinter wasn't pleased that I had taken control of the clan but we were breaking apart...**_

_**Leo...none of us talked to eachother, Splinter barely spoke to us, except to berate us for not being good enough and telling us how we needed you so much. Raph was always gone and Donnie was becoming more isolated with his job. **_

_**We needed you to come home and re-establish command..but when you didn't, I took charge. Weird huh? Baby brother Mikey taking control...**_

_**I didn't want to take your place...I saved it for you but now...I have to admit, this is a hard have to constantly be on your toes and observant. You can't let your guard down...but I managed to find a understanding between us. **_

_**I'm in charge...but I value them...their insights and opinions help me learn. I by all means know that you will want to be leader when you return but I'm letting you know their may be some changed opinions. I...I like being leader...and I think I'm doing a good job. **_

_**Raph and Don do too. Maybe we can be dual leaders? That would be a good idea, that way, the weight of both our positions won't be so tough. **_

_**Leo...why didn't you come home? You don't seem to realize how much we missed you and how fractured our family became because you weren't there...**_

_**Splinter hates me now...he hates I replaced your job... I tried to explain that we needed a leader but no one was stepping up...and you didn't come home...but he's mad. **_

_**Donnie says he is battling another infection. **_

_**Did I tell you that Raph has a job now? He's working as a mechanic for Casey. He's really good at it. **_

_**We now practice every morning and evening, and make plans to do a patrol three nights a week right now. Fortunately crime is down right now, which makes it a little easier. **_

_**What's it like over there? Is there alot of sun? Is it nice?**_

_**I miss you bro...**_

_**When are you coming home?**_

_**Love, Mikey...**_

_**PS...**_

_**I still have nightmares bro...please come home...they are all about you...and it scares me that they might be true...come home...we love you...I love you...**_


End file.
